Teenage Dream
by margabastian
Summary: Yun Lee is your average "dude" teenager trying to grow up in Hong Kong beside hi younger brother, Yang. Yun's grades are slipping and he needs all the help he can get. That's when a foreign exchange named Khaiesha arrives at his school. Yun starts to fall for her during her stay in Hong Kong.
1. Just Another Girl?

It had stopped raining and the morning sun could finally seep through the curtains of Yun's bedroom. It had been raining for weeks. Yun didn't care for the rain all that much. Rain meant he couldn't go outside and the prevention of being able to go outside meant no skateboarding, which was a hobby of Yun's that he enjoyed immensely. Yun's brother, Yang , always told Yun not to go outside when it was raining. It was something the brother's uncles always told them. Since Yang was always the responsible one, Yang would constantly repeat what their uncles told them.

"Buh..." The Chinese teenager groaned as the sun, that had been hidden under thick sheets of clouds, hit his face. "Yeah...yeah...I'm getting up. This stupid rai-" Yun stopped himself from finishing his sentence. "What the heck, why is the sun out?!" Yun asked himself as he rubbed his eyes and stared at the sky in awe. The sky was blue for once and not blaring with harsh drops of rain that fogged people's vision. To Yun, it felt like it had been raining for so long that the sun didn't even exist!

"Awe, man! Yeah!" Yun said excitedly as he ran into Yang's room. "Yang, wake up! Get ready for school. You won't be needing a rain jacket today!"

Yang woke up, quite reluctantly, then said through muffled yawns. "But...Yun. We could catch a cold from the rai-" Yang also stopped himself from finishing his sentence then looked out his window, wide-eyed, at the morning sun. "I guess..." The younger sibling mumbled then pushed his exaggerated hairdo out of his tired face.

Yun quickly dressed in his school uniform, ate leftovers from the fridge, grabbed his beloved skateboard, then yelled at his brother, "I'm going out without you. You'll have to catch up with me, later!"

"Wait, Yun! You might slip on the pavement!" Yang yelled back, but it was too late. Yun had already sped down the neighborhood street on his skateboard at the speed of sound.

 _Awe, man. It feels great to be back_! Yun thought as the cool, Autumn breeze hit against his cheeks as he made his way to school; doing many boardslides on railings and kickflips over inanimate objects. The Chinese teenager feel the urge to hold back a smile of joy to keep his cool "vibe", but he didn't. He let his lips curl into a smile. The smell of the rain from the night before still tainted the air. It was a nice smell. Yun enjoyed it. He enjoyed the morning sun on his face and the cold breeze against the back of his school uniform. Yun was living his life as if his teenage years would never end.

But they would, eventually. Yun was a senior in high school with no plans for college. He essentially wanted to be a world renowned fighter. His uncles hoped he would go to college and then become a fighter, but Yun didn't enjoy school as much as his younger brother and didn't take the time to appreciate the education he was given. Yun preferred skateboarding, working in the restaurant he and Yang owned, sleeping, eating, and his favorite, starting up fights. If Yun had to pick a million dollars and being able to fight for eternity, he would pick the second option. God, there was nothing Yun liked doing more than to smash people's head into the concrete sidewalk. The price to pay for fighting was usually a suspension from school or detention. You'd think Yun would do it so many times till the point where he would get in trouble, but Yun always made up a clever enough excuse.

Eventually, Yun made it to school. The school that Yun and Yang attended was your average public school in Hong Kong. Everyone wore school uniforms and the bell would go off every hour. The public school enforced normal regulations like any school in the world. Get to school on time...attend your classes...do not chew gum...and, definitely no skateboarding. Yun, being a born trouble maker, would always break the skateboarding on campus rule. There he went, Yun doing his "thing" by skateboarding on the campus. His brown eyes traced the school in boredom. Just the sight of school made Yun yawn. The entire concept of education at a public school made Yun so sleepy. He watched as students went in and out of the glass doors, walked and talked with each other, and...

 _Hmm?_ Yun thought to himself as his eyes landed on a young girl, who appeared to be five foot even with short black hair and brown eyes. The girl was wearing the girls school uniform as well. She was looking down at what appeared to be the map of the campus. Yun had never seen the girl before. The school wasn't small nor was it over populated, but Yun would have remembered seeing such a...cute girl at his school.

Yun continued to stare at the girl in question. He let his skateboard roll onto campus without regard of where it was going. _BANG!_ Yun crashed into the last person he wanted to see, which was in fact a councilor who went by the title of "Ms. Cheung." Ms. Cheung was a woman in her late fifties who always wore her hair up and could be found smoking on her lunch break. She could also be seen giving many citation to students who broke school regulations. She definitely took the rules seriously.

"Mr. Lee..." Her low, raspy voice grumbled; obviously not happy to see Yun.

"Yeah, yeah, _another_ citation-"

"No, Mr. Lee. See me in my office, now," Ms. Cheung said quite harshly.

Yun gulped nervously then spattered out a quite, "yes ma'am." Yun ten groaned internally. _Well, crap, now I'm gonna get suspended...aren't I?_ The Chinese fighter then made his way to Ms. Cheung's office with such internal sorrow. He slipped his skateboard into his backpack then sat awkwardly in one of the desks that was across from Ms. Cheung's desk. He started to tap his foot nervously at the ground the bit his nail. Yun wasn't concerned about being suspended himself, he just knew his uncles were going to take away a lot of privileges if they found out.

Ms. Cheung finally entered her office then sat down grimly in her desk chair without even looking at Yun. "Mr. Lee..." she started slowly. "I've brought you into my office today..."

 _Here it comes..._

"To talk about your grades..."

"What? Huh?! You're not suspending me or anything for bumping into you?"

"No, that was merely an accident. But I do want to remind you that skateboarding is not tolerated on campus," Ms. Cheung informed Yun. "Your teachers have informed me that you've been...slacking in your grades lately. I'm telling you now, that is not good. This will be your first warning. If you can't get your grades up by the end of the year, then you will have to be held back another year."

Yun complained internally. _Damn, that means I'll be stuck with an annoying tutor..._

"But don't worry. I've signed you up to be tutored every Monday after school in the study hall. Your tutor will help you with any subject you need help with."

 _And there it is..._

Ms. Cheung then gave out a raspy sigh. "You're dismissed. Get to homeroom," she commanded lowly.

With that said, Yun stood up and turned to leave for his homeroom. _Man, this sucks on ice..._ he thought to himself as his feet carried him to his homeroom in disappointment. _Tch, I'm probably gonna get a fatass tutor that puts me to sleep_. Lost in his thoughts, Yun finally made it to his homeroom, and on time! He found his desk in the back then sat down. He turned to his left to look out the window to see the city of Hong Kong standing bluntly in the morning fog that seeped through overtime.

The passing period bell finally rang. The homeroom students found their seats. They chatted to the people who sat by them, probably talking about some test coming up or the latest break up at school.

"Did you see that new girl?" One of the students asked her friend.

Yun's ears perked at their conversation.

"I think I saw her...isn't she the foreign exchange student from Singapore? I heard she's extremely smart with an IQ of 149!"

 _Singapore...?_

The class fell silent when the teacher came in. "Okay, students..." the teacher sighed. "We have a new student today...she is the foreign exchange from Singapore who will be here until the end of the year. She's probably a bit discombobulated, so she might be running a bit-" The teacher was cut off by the sound of the door opening. In came the girl that Yun was distracted by!

"Oh, I apologize if I'm running late! I had to see Ms. Cheung in the office," The girl said to the teacher.

"That's quite alright," the teacher assured the girl. "Class, this is our foreign exchange student. Please, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Yun's eyes locked on the girl's in interest. _It's that girl from this morning!_

The girl gave the class a shy smile then began to write her name in Chinese characters on the white-board, then the English translation underneath it.

"Ni Hao, my name is Khaiesha Chung Wong. I am from Singapore as the foreign exchange student." Khaiesha then bowed toward the class with her hands folded. "Pleased to meet you," she said the brought her body up; her bangs moving with her motions.

Then, Yun felt his heart race at a thousand miles per minute. There was this strange, new feeling coiled around his heart and squeezed ever so harshly. The Chinese boxer couldn't stop staring! She was so beautiful. God, it felt like Yun was dying his heart was racing so quickly! Yun had never felt the feeling in his life. Was he having a heart attack?! Did he have some sort of disease his uncles never told him about?! What the heck was going on? This girl...Khaiesha...she was perfect. Yun felt like there was a spotlight only on her and him. The rest of the room went dark; he could only see her. Yun felt blood rush to his face as he stared at the new girl in amazement. Yun could already tell she was a great person. He covered his face with his hand then slipped down into his seat with embarrassment. _She's so cute...she's so perfect_ Yun thought to himself as he looked up at Khaiesha as his heart finally slowed down decently.

Things were going to get a whole lot more interesting in Yun's life.


	2. How'd He Know?

Friday finally arrived. Fridays seemed to be the only day in the week where Yun could get school off his mind. Actually, they weren't anymore. Ever since Khaiesha, the new girl, came and stole Yun's heart unexpectedly, all Yun could ever think about was school. He was always excited to go to homeroom. He always was excited to watch (notice how I didn't say "stalk") Khaiesha make her way to her seat in the front row of the class. He loved watching her play with her short hair as she worked or read out of her text book. It was only when the bell rang for the next class Yun would snap back into reality.

Yun would sometimes see Khaiesha in the hallways. He would always grip his book bag strap nervously and become a blushing mess. It was probably because she was usually walking with her friends with a pretty smile plastered across her face. Yun also found out she took Honors Calculus which made him all the more impressed with her. Khaiesha was smart, beautiful, and kind. Yun was so distracted with himself that he didn't realize that other guys were starting to like Khaiesha.

Yang eventually caught on to Yun's peculiar behavior. He had to admit to himself, Khaiesha did seem like a nice person. And when Yun wasn't looking, he would go talk to Khaiesha. Yang would let Yun have his moment. There's nothing worse than your own brother swooping in on a girl you like. Especially if the brother is younger.

Anyways, it was finally Friday, which meant Yun and Yang had to work at the restaurant they owned. Their restaurant was busiest Fridays and Saturdays because people usually liked going out on those days. The brothers kept a pretty good reputation of the restaurant too. They're service was fast, their food always came piping hot, and the customers always left the place satisfied. Do you know what happens when people leave restaurants decently satisfied? That's right, they go tell their friends about how amazing the food was. Then they recommend it to a bunch of people. Afterwards, before you know it, people start spilling into that restaurant.

"Man...I wanna go back to school..." Yun grumbled as he combed his long hair into a neat braid; getting ready to work in the restaurant till one in the morning.

Yang, who was setting things up by the cash register, overheard Yang and chuckled. Yang knew why his older brother wanted to go back to school. "That's not like you, Yun. I thought you hated school?"

Yun bit his lip nervously. He didn't want Yang to find out the reason why he said such an arbitrary statement. "Uh...well, you know...uh...hey, I should be preparing stuff in the kitchen!" Yun made up an excuse then proceeded to walk awkwardly into the kitchen. _Man, that was close. I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone about my feelings toward the foreign exchange student..._ Yun thought as he leaned himself over the kitchen sink.

Seven o'clock finally arrived. That was the time the Lee brother's restaurant opened. Yang, Yun, along with the rest of the employees started taking orders and tending to customers' needs. Around eight o'clock, Yun saw something that was the last thing he would expect. In came none other than Khaiesha Wong and her small group of friends. Yun's heart began to beat at the speed of light again. He quickly went into the kitchen to hide then watched Khaiesha from the back counter.

Yang glanced over at Yun and laughed. He then turned toward the group of girls the flashed them a pretty boy smile. "Good evening, how many?" He asked in a gentleman like ego.

The group of girls smiled then one of them told Yang, "Five."

Yang smiled then "escorted" them to table 13. "I'll be right there," He told them, then skated over to Yun. "I think you should take this table. You need to associate yourself with more girls," Yang smiled, trying not to make it obvious that he wanted Yun to talk to Khaiesha.

"Well...I, uh...have to go to the bathroom!" Yun quickly made his way to the men's room but then hid behind the corner to watch Khaiesha with intrigue.

Yang smirked then went over to the group of girls who were seated.

"You guys, did you see what color Sehun dyed his hair?" One of the girls asked her friends.

"Tell me about it," Another said.

"Did you see Tao's?! Oh my gosh, I think that shade of brown looks handsome on him!" Another squealed.

"And yet, Chen will always remain the cute one," The shortest one pointed out.

"Khaiesha, who's your favorite EXO member?" The girl who sat by the Singaporean asked.

"No exaggeration, Sehun is the most handsome out of all of them," Khaiesha answered wittedly.

"I'd agree with Khaiesha!"

"Right."

"No way, Chen is the best!" One of the girls argued.

The group of girls then let out a cluster of giggles and laughs as Yang approached the group confidently. "Hello, ladies. What can I get you?"

The girls began ordering while Yang jotted down their requests very efficiently and swiftly. Once he was done he bowed slightly then smiled, "Will do." Yang then spotted Yun and made his way over to him. "I want you to serve this table, Yun," Yang said with a smirk.

"Me? But...I uh, have other orders!" Yun said then skated away to go deliver the food to other tables. Each time he passed by Khaiesha's table, his heart would pound faster. He decided maybe the group of girls would notice him if he did something cool like a kickflip while he was carrying food. So that's what he did. Yun risked the quality of the food of his customers by doing cool tricks on his skateboard just to try to impress one girl.

Hahahahahahha, men...

It seemed everything Yun tried, he couldn't grab Khaiesha's attention. He figured they were still talking about EXO and math or something like that. _Notice me!_ Yun mentally screamed to himself every time he skated by Khaiesha.

"oRDER FOR TABLE 13!" One of employees yelled.

 _Ack!_ Yun thought. _Make up an excuse, Yun!_

Yang heard the employee then skated over to the counter before Yun. He then made his way over to the group of girls. "Here you go," Yang smiled in a gentleman manner then listed off the girl's orders. Many of them smiled then clasped their hands together in satisfaction. Yun watched Khaiesha's table from a far.

"Xie Xie!" The girls thanked in unison.

Khaiesha looked up at Yang and smiled brightly.

"Of course!" Yang said cheerfully then held Khaiesha's hand gently then gave the back of her hand a kiss. A FREAKING KISS ON THE BACK OF HER HAND?! That was not a common gesture in Asia, but Yang did it anyways?!

 _HE DID NOT JUST-_ Yun growled to himself. _WHAT THE HELL?!_ Oh boy, did Yun have a bone to pick with his younger brother. It wasn't the time, although. Yun still had to deliver orders.

Khaiesha and her gaggle of friends finally finished. "Hey, let's go walk downtown. It'll be a nice way to end out night," one of Khaiesha's friends said cheerfully.

The rest of the girls nodded their head and smiled in agreement.

Yun watched the girls stand up, each pay for their meal, then walk out of the restaurant. Yun could see Khaiesha flash Yang a polite smile and a wave as she left.

"Xie Xie!" Yang smiled then waved back at Khaiesha.

Yun didn't like Yang flirting with Khaiesha. It made Yun create a jealous feeling inside his stomach. But, hey, Yang didn't know his older brother had a puppy crush on the new girl. That's what Yun didn't realize.

The first hour of the day finally arrived. Yun and Yang closed up shop then sent their employees home. The brothers were exhausted.

"Phew, to think, we have to do this again tomorrow," Yang sighed then ran his fingers through his peculiar (yet all the ladies loved his hair somehow) brown hair.

Yun only washed the dishes in a violent manner due to his secret irritation toward his brother. His _younger_ brother.

After the brothers closed up shop, they went home. Once inside, they removed their shoes and relaxed...except Yun. The older brother clenched his fists then looked at Yang. "What the hell, Yang?! What was that with the group of girls?!"

Yang internally fell over and laughed. "I wanted you to, you know, 'get out there' and talk to girls for once," Yang lied under his teeth.

"Yeah, I know...but that kiss on the back of Khaiesha's hand!"

Yang raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You know who that girl was?"

Yun shut himself up.

"I see, that explains your constant hiding and nervousness."

"Hey! Do you think I like her or something?! I just felt weird today, that's all!"

"Alright, Yun," Yang's voice sang then turned to leave to his room.

Yun just stood there, dazed and confused. _How'd he know?_


	3. Preveiw of Chapter 3

A complete week had passed since the new girl came to Hong Kong. All Yun could ever think about was the sweet little lady that swooped in and stolen his heart. Matter of fact, Yun hadn't even stammered out a hello to Khaiesha. He would just watch her walking in the hallways, or sit with her friends at lunch. All while doing so, he was always blushing. Yun loved everything about Khaiesha. She was extremely smart, kind, and pretty. She was also really short, which some might think it's a bad thing. But Yun thought it was cute.

It was Monday, afterschool. Yang had became close acquaintances with Khaiesha. They both had Honors Calculus last period together. They sat by each other and after school they would walk together till they reached the end of the hallways. There, they parted ways with bashful smiles. And Yun hated it.

"How the hell do you do that?" Yun asked his brother with an annoyed tone.

Yang smirked. "Do what? Talk to girls that _you_ are head-over-heels in love with?"

"YEAH! I MEAN, NO! I MEAN...how do you become such close friends with a girl..." Yun sighed, dreamily, "like that..."

"You...talk to them..."

"But...she's...so smart! I feel like an idiot."

Yang smiled at his brother, "Just say 'hello' then work from there! You can handle it!"

Yun said nothing, he instead clutched his book bag, "I have to go to the library. I'll be home around five?"

"Cool. Bye."

Yun tapped his foot at one of the library tables, impatiently, waiting for his _mysterious_ tutor to arrive. Sometimes, Yun would tap so loudly, the librarian, Mrs. Tseng, would peer at him under her spectacles, place a bonny finger to her antique lips, and spatter out a loud _SHHHH_ noise.

 _What if I got some really stupid tutor,_ Yun though. _What if this tutor sets me up to fail?_

The possibilities of tutors ran on and on in Yun's mind. Yun wanted to know who his tutor would be. Would they be fat? Would they have a speech impediment? Would he learn absolutely nothing?

 _What's taking them so damn lo-_ Yun was thinking until the library door opened and in came the small new girl. _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap what do I do?_ Yun mentally screamed as his faced flushed a pretty shade of pink. Yun, out of options, decided to lean back and look as laid back as possible. His eyes widened when the new girl, Khaiesha, approached him with a smile. _WHY IS SHE APPROACHING ME?_ Yun thought as his muscles tensed up.

"Are you 'Yun Lee?'" Khaiesha's sweet voiced asked as her adorable eyes locked on Yun's awkward body position.

 _KHAIESHA'S MY TUTOR?!_


End file.
